Asile de fous
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Prélude de ma fic: "Pour un sourire" ou comment Voldemort est devenu nurse ! C'est du gros délire ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling comme toujours !


Comme chaque soir, Voldemort tournait et retournait son esprit dans tous les sens afin de trouver une solution. Il lui fallait tuer l'enfant Potter avant que le gamin ne soit assez âgé pour l'anéantir.

Il lui fallait donc passer à l'action dès à présent, tant que Harry serait trop faible et trop petit pour se défendre. Mais comment pouvait-il espérer entrer dans la maison Potter?

- Vous m'avez fait appeler maître? l'appela Lucius Malfoy, la voix grave.

- Lucius, comment va le petit Draco?

- Oh, bien maitre ! Il est difficile et je ne trouve plus de nounous capables de le supporter plus d'une soirée!

- Une nounou?

- C'est … euh… typiquement moldu maitre ! Ce sont les femmes, des nurses, qui surveillent vos enfants quand vous êtes au travail ou que sais-je encore…

- Oui, je vois, c'est une idée comme une autre. Une idée… Mais en voilà une idée ! Lucius, tu m'accompagnes !

- Où va-t-on maitre?

- Je vais devenir nounou !

Lucius, trop choqué par les propos de son maitre, mit un temps à le suivre et finit par le rattraper alors qu'il allait quitter le domaine. Il eut juste le temps de le toucher qu'il transplana aussitôt.

Des métros, des lampadaires, des gens bizarrement vêtus, aucun doute, ils étaient bien dans le monde Moldu.

- Suis-moi Lucius ! fit l'homme en se dirigeant vers un grand établissement aux allures strictes.

Le mage noir y entra, comme si c'eut été sa maison et pour la première fois de sa vie, il postula. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, avec le sort de répulsion des moldus, il n'y avait que des sorciers dans le bâtiment.

- Bonjour euh monsieur? dit l'homme d'une voix inquiète, peu sûr de la personne à qui il avait à faire.

- Je voudrais un boulot comme nurse à Godric Hollow.

- Bien, montrez-moi vos formations s'il vous plait.

L'homme à tête de serpent le regarda fixement, comme s'il avait parlé chinois.

- Formation?

- Vous n'en avez pas? Ah mais sans formation, je ne peux pas vous aider monsieur, revenez quand vous l'aurez !

- Mais où je peux faire ça moi? demanda le mage noir.

- Il y a une école au bout de la rue, elle est très bien et la formation ne dure que deux mois.

- Bien, bien ! Lucius, suis-moi ! ordonna le sorcier une fois de plus tandis qu'il quitta le bâtiment.

- Mais, maître, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir jeté un sort de confusion?

- Pour être choisi par les Potter, il faut que j'ai l'air crédible Lucius ! Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pars avec moi sous polynectar bien sur! Tu pourrais prendre des cours pour surveiller toi-même ton enfant au mieux avec Bella ! Oh et j'ai même une idée, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas tous les deux? Il me faut des mangemorts sur place !

- Bien maitre, Bella et moi vous accompagnerons !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Lucius !

- C'est trop d'honneur, maitre ! dit le patriarche de la famille Malfoy en suivant Voldemort jusqu'à la petite maison rose -que les moldus ne semblaient pas voir- où ce dernier entra, une fois de plus, comme s'il était chez lui.

- Un bonbon au citron? les interpella un vieil homme que Voldemort reconnu comme étant son pire ennemi après le bambin. Albus Dumbledore, le vieux fou !

- Albus ! Non mais je ne peux pas vous laisser seul une minute ! Excusez-le s'il vous plait ! Je peux vous aider?

Voldemort arqua un sourcil en reconnaissant Severus mais heureusement, grâce à du polynectar, ils ne furent pas reconnus.

- Euh oui ! De l'aide ! J'en ai besoin ! Mon fils est intenable et j'aimerais prendre quelques cours avec une amie qui le gardera également, dit l'homme en jetant un air entendu à Voldemort.

- Oh et bien nous proposons une formation entre deux et quatre mois, selon l'expérience acquise ou non ! Albus ! Ça suffit ! Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas de bonbons au citron dans mes poches !

- ah bon? Vous en êtes sur?

- Mais puisque je vous dit que oui ! Allez donc surveiller Hagrid !

- Hagrid?

- Le géant à qui vous faites sans cesse des clins d'œil !

- Le géant? C'est un homme? demanda Albus, l'air stupéfait.

- Albus, allez donc faire un tour, fit Severus en roulant des yeux.

Le prenant aux mots, Albus fit un énorme sourire et fit un tour sur lui-même.

- Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

- Albus…

Severus semblait au bord de l'exaspération et après un bref sourire d'excuse, il entraina le vieil homme s'asseoir à son bureau et lui donna la mission de surveiller les élèves avant de revenir vers ses deux clients.

- Excusez-le, il n'a plus toute sa tête.

- Mais ma tête est complète Sevy ! dit le vieil homme, de là où il était assis, à moins de deux mètres d'eux.

- Par contre, je constate que son ouïe est excellente, siffla Voldemort, d'un ton cinglant.

Severus passa outre ce commentaire et fit signe aux deux personnages de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

- Bien, combien de temps avez-vous à accorder à votre formation?

- Deux mois, je ne puis faire plus, murmura la jeune femme au nom de Nina dont Voldemort avait pris l'apparence.

La vérité c'était qu'il avait hâte d'abattre Potter et n'avait pas de temps à perdre en niaiseries douteuses à faire des gouzou gouzou aux enfants et à leur faire faire leur rot.

- Bien, dans ce cas je propose que vous veniez dès demain pour commencer.

- Bien, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui accompagnait la jeune femme.

- Soyez là à 8h.

- Oui monsieur ! dirent les jeunes gens avant de quitter l'établissement tandis que Voldemort adressait à Albus un regard écœuré.

- Albus? l'appela le maitre des potions en voyant son protecteur gesticuler sur sa chaise, rougissant comme une pivoine.

- Tu as vu ça Sevy, je crois que je lui ai tapé dans l'œil !

- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Et si tu allais dormir un peu? C'est l'heure pour toi d'aller au lit !

Il n'était pas tard mais Severus se disait toujours que plus vite Dumbledore serait dans son lit, plus vite il serait tranquille.

- Oh ouii ! s'exclama le vieillard en se levant, se précipitant vers une petite pièce attenante où se trouvait un lit. Sevy, tu viens me border?

Tout en soupirant et en roulant des yeux, Severus déclara que le cours était terminé et rejoignit Albus, pour lui lire sa petite histoire et le border avant de regagner, éreinté, ses appartements.

Le lendemain, au petit matin il décida de laisser dormir Albus afin d'avoir quelques heures de tranquillité supplémentaires et alla accueillir ses élèves.

Sachant tous que Severus ne permettait aucun retard dans l'horaire, tous se mirent à leur place tandis que Bella, sous polynectar également, allait s'asseoir sur un banc, seule à la droite de son maitre qui, lui, prenait place à côté de Hagrid, le géant de la veille alors que Lucius s'asseyait à côté d'une fille étourdie et gauche. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle tremblait.

- Bien ! Miss Tonks, pouvez-vous me dire comment le biberon du bébé doit-il être préparé?

- Et bien, on verse le lait dans un biberon monsieur, on met la tétine et on incline le biberon pour faire boire l'enfant.

- Et les bactéries bougre d'idiote ! hurla-t-il tandis que la blonde baissait la tête, honteuse. Vous devez stériliser le biberon, pour ça il faut faire bouillir de l'eau et le nettoyer de cette façon, avec les outils utiles à cette fonction. Et assurez vous que la tétine soit bien fixée et que le lait ne soit pas trop chaud si vous ne voulez pas que votre bébé finisse noyé et brulé sous une mer de lait ébouillanté !

Lucius se pinça les lèvres, se retenant de rire. Qu'est-ce que Severus pouvait être sévère en professeur ! Et dire que plus jeune, il était inoffensif ! Il ne l'aurait jamais cru comme ça !

- Et vous, Marc, c'est ça? interpella-t-il son ami sans le savoir. Ça vous fait rire? Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, vous vous mettrez avec miss Tonks pour les travaux en groupe. Vous Miss Tonks, vous me rédigerez un parchemin de trente centimètres sur la stérilisation du biberon !

- Mais, Sev… professeur !

- Pas de discussion, Mr Marc ! Et comme vous aviez l'air de rire de la bêtise de votre partenaire, vous me rédigerez vous aussi trente centimètres de parchemin sur le respect de l'autre. Comment voulez-vous élever un bébé? Si vous ne respectez pas les autres, comment voulez-vous apprendre à respecter votre enfant?

Lucius grogna mais ne dit pas un mot de plus, pestant en silence contre Voldemort, assit deux bancs devant lui, à côté du géant.

C'est dans cette ambiance calme mais lourde que se donna le cours de théorie avant de passer à la pratique.

- Bien, je vais vous répartir ! Et sachez que sauf départ, vous garderez votre binôme jusqu'à vos qualifications ! Le but de ces cours, c'est de vous entraider, de vous répartir les tâches comme vous le ferez chez vous, avec votre bébé !

Lucius roula des yeux tandis que Severus donnait les premiers binômes. Il était fichu avec une fille comme Miss Tonks.

- Mr Lupin, vous allez vous mettre avec Maria; Mr Black avec Mr Lovegood souffla Severus, sachant que Sirius n'appréciait pas trop l'homme qu'il jugeait bizarre. Nina, vous irez avec Hagrid, et vous Marc, avec Miss Tonks. Je n'ai oublié personne? Bien, placez-vous devant vos tables s'il vous plait. Nous allons voir comment désinfecter le matériel et se laver les mains ! Ce sont les deux choses les plus importantes à faire avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Bellatrix se leva en pestant et alla rejoindre sa table, suivie de son futur camarade. Pourquoi Severus avait-il dû lui assigner Lupin? Ce traitre de loup-garou ! Et que faisait un loup garou ici? Il ne pouvait pas adopter d'enfant ! Ah moins qu'il n'ait trouver une immonde femme qui veuille bien de lui !

- Ravi d'être votre binôme, Maria, c'est ça?

- Oui Lup… et vous êtes bien sur Mr Lupin, dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, j'espère que nous travaillerons bien, je suis très patient, vous verrez !

La jeune femme roula des yeux. Avec elle qui avait envie de jeter l'avada sur un enfant dès qu'elle l'entendait pleurer, ils étaient bien partis ! Il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à se contenir, et vite !

Le cours de pratique se passa sans embûche ou presque. Severus qui s'étonnait de ne pas voir Albus arriver, était allé le chercher et l'avait trouvé avec une indigestion aux bonbons au citron, sur le sol de son salon et avait dû le remettre au lit alors que pendant ce temps, un tsunami avait envahi le coin dans lequel se trouvait le binôme de Hagrid.

- Hagrid, vous devriez faire attention ! Je ne vous demande pas de faire un tsunami dans l'évier mais de vous laver les mains ! souffla Severus, lassé tandis qu'à ses côtés, Voldemort s'essuyait le visage de toute l'eau qu'il avait reçu.

- Oh pardon mademoiselle ! Je ne vous avais pas vue ! s'excusa le géant auprès du mage noir.

Quoi?! Cet immonde demi-géant avait osé ne pas le remarquer? Lui, le grand Lord Voldemort?

- C'est que, vous savez, j'aime les dragons, et il faut de la force pour les maitriser c'est pour ça que … enfin bref… Je suis là pour apprendre à élever mes bébés. Vous savez, bientôt ils pourront voler et je devrai les empêcher de faire des bêtises !

- Mais, Hagrid, permettez-moi de vous dire que les bébés et les dragons sont deux choses différentes !

- Mais non ! Regardez, ils aiment boire du lait, faire la sieste et ils marchent à quatre pattes ! Il faudra que je vous amène des photos un jour ! Vous verrez, ils sont adorables et…

Mais déjà Voldemort ne l'écoutait plus. Comment cet imbécile avait-il pu lui faire croire que cette école était la meilleure? Une bande d'incapable, voilà tout ! Quand il en aurait fini avec tout ça, il s'empresserait de revenir les achever !

C'est sur cette pensée que le cours prit fin et que tous quittèrent peu à peu le bâtiment. Demain serait un autre jour.

Mais ce ne le fut pas. C'était du pareil au même, une école de fous, voilà ce que c'était !

Quand tous revinrent, Albus était déjà réveillé et tournait dans les bancs, prenant son rôle de surveillant très au sérieux tandis que les autres rédigeaient un devoir surveillé sur leur leçon de pratique de la veille.

Severus, quant à lui, buvait un thé à la menthe en lisant les rouleaux de parchemin que lui avaient rendus Lucius et Tonks.

Il avait passé une sale nuit et donner des cours en plus de surveiller le vieux sénile le fatiguait énormément si bien qu'il avait besoin de potions stimulantes pour tenir le rythme.

Ereinté, il laissa à ses étudiants une pause et regagna ses appartements pour corriger les devoirs corrigés le plus rapidement possible pendant que ses élèves discutaient entre eux et faisaient connaissance.

- Nina, je vous ai ramené les photos !

- Les photos? dit Voldemort en ouvrant grand les yeux de surprise.

- Vous vous en souvenez?

Le lord noir soupira. Il s'en souvenait mais il espérait que lui, ne s'en souvienne pas ! Il regarda donc le géant s'extasier devant ce qu'il appelait être ses bébés. Un magyar, un norvégien à crête, un chien à trois têtes, et d'autres bestioles encore plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Non, décidément, ce type était cinglé !

Pendant ce temps, Tonks engageait la discussion avec un Lucius totalement lessivé. Il avait dû garder son fils en rentrant chez lui et Narcissa avait osé lui reprocher d'être sorti alors qu'elle-même sortait tous les soirs ou presque.

- Vous êtes ici pourquoi Marc?

Lassé, il répondit:

- Pour pouvoir garder mon fils quand ma femme s'absente.

- Et elle s'absente souvent?

A cette idée, Lucius roula des yeux.

- Tous les jours. Et vous-même?

- Oh, moi c'est pour garder le bébé de mes amis quand ils s'en vont. J'aimerais qu'ils puissent compter sur moi comme j'ai pu compter sur eux.

Le jeune homme retint un rire cynique. Nymphadora Tonks avait toujours été quelqu'un de très maladroit et dont les membres ne semblaient pas très bien coordonner ensemble au vu des nombreuses choses qu'elle avait déjà cassées, toujours sans le faire exprès, évidemment.

- Je suis là pour un ami, et vous Mr Lupin?

- Oh, c'est pour garder Harry, le fils de mon meilleur ami ! Il leur en fait voir des vertes et des pas mures mais il est adorable !

Tous parlaient entre eux sauf à la table du binôme formé par Sirius et Xénophilius. En effet, ce dernier regardait la poupée posée sur la table de pratique avec un grand intérêt.

- C'est… Je n'y crois pas, oh mon dieu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lovegood? demanda Black, agacé.

- C'est un Ronflak Cornu ! s'exclama le blond en saisissant la minuscule poupée entre ses mains. Ils existent ! Merveilleux, il faut que je fasse une photo !

Sirius, ne comprenant rien à ce babillage digne d'un enfant de deux mois, demanda à son collègue de répéter. Ce dernier lui fourgua le bébé dans les bras et s'exclama:

- Sirius, mon cher ! Vous avez devant vous, un Ronflak Cornu !

Sans pouvoir se retenir, l'homme éclata de rire et se plia en deux devant l'air étonné de Remus qui l'observait, deux tables plus loin. Qu'avait-il pu bien se passer pour mettre son ami dans un état pareil?

- Sirius? demanda le loup-garou en s'approchant, se tournant vers le blond, dans l'attente d'une explication.

Ce dernier lui montra la poupée, les étoiles dans les yeux.

- Un Ronflak Cornu ! Je savais qu'ils existaient ! Je le savais ! Je ne suis pas aussi loufoque que ce que vous croyez !

- C'est un enfant Xéno, un enfant…

- Mais non, c'est un Ronflak, vous voyez bien ! Vous avez des Joncheruines devant les yeux ou quoi? Vous voyez bien, ses mandibules, là !

En l'entendant, Sirius repartit dans un rire tonitruant, plié en deux et respirant par petites bouffées tant il riait.

- Xénophilius, tu le tiens à l'envers ! Ce sont ses pieds !

- Ah? demanda l'homme en remettant la poupée à l'endroit. Ah ! Mais c'est un bébé ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air ébahi ! Pourtant c'était un Ronflak Cornu je vous jure ! Peut-être qu'il se cache sous cette apparence pour ne pas être aperçu mais je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai !

Repartant d'un rire tonitruant, Sirius peinait à respirer et n'entendit même pas la porte du fond claquer. Severus reprenait son cours.

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à donner un bain à l'enfant et à le changer ! Mettez-vous par deux ! Dites-moi Nina, un bain, pour être correct pour un nourrisson, comment doit-il être?

Surpris, Voldemort ouvrit grand les yeux. Il n'avait jamais donné de bain à un enfant !

- Euh, Très chaud? Dans une baignoire? répondit-il prudent.

- Comment? Mais vous voulez le noyer et l'ébouillanter vous aussi?! Vous me ferez cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur le bain du nourrisson ! Je vous conseille de vous y mettre dès ce soir car vous allez avoir du travail !

Puis, il avisa Marc qui pouffait dans son coin, retenant à peine ses couinements tellement il rigolait face à ce spectacle étonnant où pour une fois, Severus affligeait une correction à Voldemort.

- Et vous Marc, puisque vous aimez rire, vous me ferez 200 lignes ! "Je ne dois pas faire le pitre en classe !" Et je veux ça sur mon bureau demain à la première heure ! Bien, nous allons commencer !

Là, Voldemort se mit à rire, trouvant que Lucius l'avait bien mérité et qu'avec lui, il aurait déjà subi le doloris. Mais où était passé ce bon vieux Voldemort que tous craignaient? Oui, il allait punir Lucius quand il rentrerait mais en attendant, il devait se concentrer. Maitriser Hagrid et l'empêcher de noyer l'enfant sous trois tonnes de mousses ne serait pas du gâteau.

De son côté, Lucius, encore sous le choc de s'être vu administrer une seconde punition ne fit plus attention à sa voisine l'espace de quelques minutes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, le bébé au fond de l'eau.

- Merlin ! s'écria-t-il en sortant vivement le bébé de l'eau avant de retenir un cri de douleur. Cette idiote de Tonks avait rempli la bassine d'eau bouillante.

Attiré par les cris, Severus se rendit auprès de ses élèves et retint un soupir en voyant Nymphadora qui se confondait en excuses. Il se tourna vers le faux bébé et ouvrit les yeux encore plus, étonné.

- Mais ce n'est pas vous occuper des bébés votre vocation, c'est de les tuer par Merlin !

- Désoléeeeee….

- Je crois que vous allez avoir du travail supplémentaire Miss Tonks. 50 centimètres de parchemin sur l'attention que l'on doit porter au bébé en toutes circonstances ! Et vous, Marc, vous devriez l'aider plutôt que de faire le pitre.

Lucius en avala de travers. Severus pouvait faire peur quand il le voulait !

Le professeur retourna à sa place et indiqua sur un bébé en plastique comment changer un enfant.

- Bien sur, gardez à l'esprit que ces poupées ne bougent pas mais que le vrai bébé, lui, risque d'être assez remuant. Restez toujours près de lui et ne le quittez pas des yeux et garder toujours une main sur lui pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Tous se mirent au travail et tout se passa bien excepté du côté de Hagrid qui avait mis la couche à l'envers sous le regard désespéré de Voldemort tant il était distrait.

- Vous savez, mes dragons ils font en pleine nature alors pourquoi pas les bébés? C'est idiot !

- Hagrid, vous l'avez mise à l'envers !

- Quoi? Oh, je vous laisse vous en occuper ! Je n'y comprends rien avec tous ces collants.

Effectivement, la couche avait été tournée dans tous les sens et était bizarrement tordue.

- Je m'en occupe !

A l'autre table, Lovegood regardait fixement la poupée en plastique, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

- Eh bien, Xeno, je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

- Silence ! Si nous ne parlons pas, il nous montrera surement sa vraie forme !

- Qu'est-ce que?

- C'est un Ronflak cornu je vous dis ! Vous allez voir !

Severus passa lui aussi dans leur coin, dévisageant Sirius.

- Eh bien jeunes gens, si vous laissez votre bébé nu comme ça, il va se refroidir après son bain ! Dépêchez vous !

Exceptés ces petits problèmes, le cours de pratique se passe plutôt bien et tous repartirent, heureux. Ou presque. Lucius n'apprécia pas vraiment de se faire recouvrir par une tornade d'eau grâce à sa partenaire.

Et les cours se poursuivirent sans trop d'encombres malheureuses jusqu'à l'heure fatidique.

Deux mois plus tard, jour pour jour, c'était la fin de tout ceci et surtout, surtout c'était l'examen ! L'examen qui leur permettrait de passer Nurse !

Oh bien sur Lucius avait été à deux doigts de réduire Tonks à l'état de cendres et Voldemort réduire Hagrid en petits morceaux avec un sortilège de découpe. Et Dumbledore avait encore fait nombre de caprices incalculables et indescriptibles, mais tous étaient fin prêts à passer cet examen redoutable.

- Bien, pour passer cet examen, vous allez tous faire comme si vous étiez un couple qui s'occuperait de son enfant toute la journée. Vous gagnerez des points ou en perdrez selon votre attitude, pensez-y ! Commencer !

Tous se mirent à leur tâche et tout semblait bien se dérouler mais à l'approche de l'épreuve du change, tout partit en sucette, ou comme le dirait Dumbledore lui-même, tout partait en bonbons au citron. Bref, tout pour sa plus grande joie bien sur !

Mais revenons à nos affaires, tout se passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes quand soudain, voyant le pied de la poupée magique bouger, Xeno repartit dans son délire. Sa femme avait décidément bien raison en disant qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Il n'était plus très loin de l'état de Dumbledore, couché dans son lit pour éviter toute distraction à Severus.

En effet, Sirius était en train de changer l'enfant quand Xeno s'était mis à piailler Merlin sait quoi, distrayant Black qui laissa la couche sale lui échapper, envoyée d'un coup de pied de bambin, sur la tête de Bellatrix Lestrange.

La jeune fille ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop choquée et offusquée pour faire quoi que ce soit puis, quand elle eut enlevé la couche sale imprégnée de selles, elle se mit à hurler de colère.

- Incapable, bandit, sombres idiots ! Ma coiffure ! Mon maquillage ! Vous savez combien de temps il me faut chaque matin pour arriver à ce résultat? Mon mascara, mon eye-liner, tout ! Préparez-vous à mourir !

Elle se jeta sur Sirius qui n'avait rien demandé et commença à le traiter de tous les noms dont ingrat était le plus gentil de tous.

Impliqué dans la mêlée, Remus commença à donner raison à sa partenaire pour ne pas la contrarier davantage mais très vite, ce fut Sirius qui lui fit la tête et tous trois repartirent dans leur combat, provoquant une mêlée générale où Voldemort, soucieux de venir en aide à Bella pour cet affront, se jeta lui aussi dans la foule de gens, vêtu de son tablier à carreaux blancs et roses.

Et soudain, sous le regard effaré de Severus, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Dumbledore vêtu d'une robe rouge à sapins verts qui s'écria devant tous les autres, étonnés:

- Joyeux Noël et Bonne année ! Qui veut un bonbon au citron?

Le professeur soupira. Son directeur venait de franchir une étape de plus dans sa folie extrêmement contagieuse si on pouvait comparer avec celui de Mr Lovegood.

- Assez ! cria le professeur, tapant des mains sur son bureau !

- Mais non pas assez, année Severus ! Vous êtes devenu sourd?

- Sortez ! Sortez tous ! Dégagez ! hurla l'homme en noir, envoyant le pauvre Albus au coin pour y méditer sa bêtise.

C'est donc étonnés mais amusés que tous quittèrent le bâtiment, devenu un véritable champ de bataille.

Au moment de franchir la porte, Lucius retenu un petit rire avant de se reprendre devant son Lord.

- Lucius?

- Rien maitre, c'était…

Oserait-il?

- C'était amusant…

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Voldemort s'étira et Lucius retint un soupire de soulagement.

- Oui, c'était très amusant.

Un mois plus tard, Voldemort reçu la bénédiction du bureau de l'emploi pour les nurses. Il allait enfin pouvoir accomplir son devoir et éliminer Harry Potter ! Mais d'abord, son tablier s'était déchiré sur le côté, il allait devoir le recoudre.

Et les autres? Excepté Hagrid qui avait finalement compris que les bébés et les dragons étaient deux choses différentes et qui avait renoncé à recommencer son examen, tous avaient réussi. De même que Xeno qui, malgré son incompétence à discerner le talk du lait en poudre, avait réussi son examen grâce à son camarade Sirius Black.

Et Bella? Oh et bien, croyez-le ou non, après avoir tapé un bon coup sur tous les élèves présents exceptés ses amis, elle s'était calmée et s'était découvert une vocation. Elle aussi, tout comme Tati Voldy, aimait les bébés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


End file.
